Angel and virus
by markie2
Summary: the war was over but a new machine has gotten loose and creates hell and a surpise for the gundam pilots
1. prolouge

Prologue

Within a distant colony a group of scientist were creating the ultimate weapon. The weapon was built for speed and stealth. It was designed to kill quick and thoroughly. Leaving no trace of it was there. The speed it could travel would render it almost invisible. It could break speed barrier easily. With such speed it could never be caught. With the power of stealth no radar could detect it coming. With out being able to be traced the work could be done within the blink of an eye. No one would know what would hit them. The testing was simple. They had to put the weapon through several tests to prove its power. Each test proved positive on its power. It could out beat any ship and destroy it with never ending ammunition. The scores were perfect. It was the ultimate machine. Thinking their job was done they had to find a form for the weapon to take on. To deceive the public. After thinking for a day they found the perfect form. The form of a teen girl. The scientists began creating the body. It was simple. The body was thin. Only weighing ninety pounds with deep purple eyes and purple hair in four side ponytails. The skin was made of silk like substance. But was as strong as steal. Her voice was to be soft but strong. The body was created and the weapon was put into the skin. Finally they had to name her. she was called project Yui. She was to be the ultimate machine for mass fighting and destruction. When Yui was done the scientists added one more thing to Yui. Her hands and arms were given the ability to form into anything. From a gun to a sword. Also her fingers could become wires and hack into any computer and enter the data base and see what was in the computer. When not in use she was locked in a room shut down. During the times she was shut down Yui's mind was still running. During the nights she began forming a plan. To her the tests were too easy. Yui wanted freedom from the scientists. Her time to become free came. She had been completed for several months. They were running the final test. Hand to hand combat. She was to face one of the scientists . the fighting was held in a field out side of the building. The fight began. They ran at each other but it was Yui who struck first. Her fingers became elongated with claws at the end of each. "oh shit!" the scientist cried as the claws sunk deep into his eyes and through his throat. Blood came out of his eyes and throat. Retracking her hand it was covered with blood. She licked the blood. Yui liked the taste of it. She wanted freedom. Running into the building she found a computer and hacked it. Yui had everything under her command that was wired. Robots began acting on their own. Yui had them go after each of the scientists. Feeling satisfied she looked around the room. Spying a locked cabinet Yui walked over and picked the lock. Within the cabinet was her blue prints. "well well" she gave her vocals a shot. Rubbing her throat Yui liked the sound of her voice. Looking down at the blue prints she was what she was and how she could be controlled. "tsk tsk, stupid humans. You cant control me." On one corner she saw the name of the scientist who had first designed her. he was the one Yui was going to kill personally. Using her scanning ability Yui found where the scientist was hiding. Smiling she took off running down the hallway scanning the room she passed. Searching for any other signs of life. Detecting several people in a room her fingers became clawed metal cords. Each cord hit a person. The cords went through the back of the scientists heads bursting through the forehead. Blood spilled everywhere. One by one the scientists fell to the floor. Into pools of their own blood. Satisfied Yui continued down the hall to find her creator. With her scanner back on she saw that the creator was running down a flight of stairs towards the exit. "you will not live!" she screamed. The scientist heard her scream and started running faster. Unfortunately Yui could easily catch him, but Yui was in the mood for a hunt. Slowing down her speed Yui began taunting the scientist. "come face your own creation… you made me didn't you FACE ME YOU COWARD!" picking up her speed again Yui ran after him. Entering the stairwell and looking down she saw the scientist down five levels below her. thinking the stairs would take to long she jumped down the empty space landing in front of the scientist. Her arms became ax like blades and swung at the man. She missed by inches. The man pushed past her and continued to run like hell. Yui just walked down the stairs enjoying the chase. Stepping on the final stair she saw the man run into a room. Yui followed ready for murder. Walking in she saw the man fumbling with a gun . Yui just smiled. The man finally had the gun cocked and ready for fire. "do you really think a gun can stop me?" Yui flipped back one of her ponytails smug. BAM! BAM!" The scientist pulled the trigger twice. The bullets just bounced off Yui's chest. She gave a laugh. "you cant even destroy what you created. What a fool you are." Yui stepped closer ready to finish him off. Sweating the man looked around franticly for something to stop Yui. Seeing a taser he got up fast and ran to it. Seeing him dash towards the taser her left arm again became the ax blade and swung it at the scientist. The blade hit flesh and bone as it severed the mans left arm. The cut limb fell to the floor bleeding. The man fell as the blood dripped from his shoulder. In his right hand he had the taser. Looking to his right he saw a bucket of floor cleaner. He had an idea, getting to his feet and running the scientist grabbed the bucket of floor cleaner and threw it at Yui then turned the taser on and hurled it at Yui. Both struck at the same time. The cleaner and the cleaner fried her circuts. The mixture caused her body to shut down. The lifeless machine fell to the ground. Panting the scientist walked over and some how picked up the machine and laid it into a bio freeze chamber. Where he locked the door and imputed the information about the machine. When it came to label the machine the scientist typed in VIRUS. The man fell to the ground and died from the severing of his arm.


	2. awakend

Awakening

It was around the end of the war when several dumb kids did a dare in the building she was stored in. that building had been quarantined since the Virus was within the walls of the abandoned building. They were daring a young boy to find the Virus and turn her on. The boy tried to decline the dare but wasn't able. So he went. Taking a deep breath the young boy pushed the doors open and stepped in. it took him a bit for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Behind him the doors swung shut. The boy began panicking. He was alone in a building with a killer. But he wanted to show that he could complete the dare. Looking around the main floor he saw light coming from the crack between the floor and the door. "that must be where the thing is.." he walked over and pushed the door open. The door swung open silently. As the boy looked around he saw Yui . she was in a cronic sleeper pod. Her eyes open. He walked around the room looking for a way to activate her. finding the main computer he began finding her files. Finding one called VIRUS he knew he found her files. "lets see…"he began looking through the files. "extremely dangerous. Made for intense battles. Can kill swiftly and is nearly impossible to stop. Do not turn the machine on unless you want to die…. Dangerous huh, yeah right.." turning to the machine he saw the 'virus' blink. "AH!" the boy cried in alarm. Running back to the machine he checked to see if it had turned the 'virus' off. Looking at the computer he saw files pop up and opened. The machine was acting on its own. Or was it? Panicking he took another look at the 'virus' and saw her arms moving. He screamed in terror as clawed cords came crashing through the glass and implanted in his stomach. Blood spilled from the boys stomach. Each cord had gone straight through his stomach. Stepping out and reversing her fingers Yui saw the boy lying on the floor. She felt no pity but felt the boy had done something usefully by waking her up. Avoiding the blood spillage she walked over to the computer. The fist thing she looked up was the news. "what's going on…" scrolling down on a new site she read what was going on with the war. The news said the war was almost over. Among other things. Finished with the news she decided to lay low in the building till the war was over . "now what about the boy?" she wondered. Picking up the blood stained body Yui took it and cleaned off the blood. Even though he was dead she could read his mind and find out why he was in the building. "a dare huh? Lets give them a show of horror…" she walked into the main foyer as she attacked wires to the back of the boys head and began controlling him like a puppet. "now, lets show them my powers.." the body began to move on its own. The puppets hand turned the handle and began opening it. But as the puppet started opening the door a high pitched scream came into Yui's mind. The scream was so loud she fell to the ground hands clasped over her ears. "ugn… stop screaming! You're my puppet! Obey me!" she screamed. The screaming in her head stopped. Yui got to her feat shaking. She had control over the boys body. The body opened the door and stepped into the sunlight. The other boys who were waiting saw the boy walking out. "hey! What happened?!" they ran up to the boy. The boy/puppet opened his mouth and blood poured from the mouth. The others screamed at the sight . suddenly the body fell to the ground revealing the wires. That scared the shit out of them. They took off as fast as they could go. The group ran to a police station to tell what they saw. Inside they began explaining what they saw. "let me get this right. You dared a boy to go into a quarantined building and had him bring that monstrosity brought back to life and he came out, blood pouring from the mouth and wires attached to his back." The officer knew what the thing could do to a person. But was angry at the kids for doing the dare. Deciding since Yui was back online he had to shut her down for good. "come with me" the officer and the kids made their way back to the building but never got to shut Yui down. Since a bomb was dropped on the building. Only the officer died. The kids ran for their homes scared. Police were alerted. At the police station they got a phone call about the bombing. " a bomb hit that building! Oh shit this aint good!" police were on the scene in minutes. The fire department were also called. The fire fighters came and began digging to find Yuis body. They dug for several hours but no luck. Finally the search was called off. They all believed Yui was gone for good. No one bothered to have the building rebuilt or cleaned for future building. It just stayed that way. A gate was put around the site warning people not to climb over into the rubble.


	3. back

Back

With the war over, Yui was lost from everybodies mind. Over the several years she became a myth. Parents would warn their kids not to climb the fence and try to find the 'virus'. The myth worked most of the time. But every once in a while some brave person would climb fence to find Yui. It was during one night a thunderstorm hit. With bright lightning and booming thunder. The rain came down hard. Causing minor flooding. A particular bolt of lighting hit the rubble and awakend Yui. As the rain came down Yui started to move again. Feeling the pressure of the broken pieces of the building on top of her, Yui pushed up and slowly came to the surface. Breaking free of the rubble she took her first breath in years. At first everything was dark, until she activated her infrared vision. Soon everything was clear as day to her. looking around she saw the remands of the building she was created in. noticing a pain in her left arm she saw that her artificial skin had been torn and wires were poking out. "aw shit" Yui began trying to find a tool to fix her arm. Finding the tool Yui began repairing her arm. The repair took ten minutes. With her arm repaired, she looked around for something to cover her face. Since she was going to hang around in the rubble till it was light. She saw an Epyon prototype helmet on the ground a foot away from her left foot. Bending down Yui picked it up and placed it on her head. It fit perfectly. "this should work. Sitting down on a semi broken counter Yui waited through the storm for morning. During the last of night the storm broke and the moon came out. Its light hit Yui. Illuminating her. staring up at the moon Yui felt good. "no one can control me ever…." She whispered laying on the counter Yui put herself on sleep mode. She would wake when most people are at work and school. During her 'sleep' she decided to get even with humans. Yui was going to show that weapons cannot be controlled. ' if I am to destroy the gundams why are they destroyed…..' thinking deeper in her 'sleep' Yui knew what to do. She was to rebuild the gundams one at a time. But first she wanted to have some fun with the humans. Hence why she was to wake up when the streets would be busy. The rest of the night went quietly. With the storm over the stars shinned brightly. The moon light was still hitting Yui. As if the moon knew that she was special. If any one had seen Yui lying on the broken counter they would think she was just an empty shell of a weapon. Completely innocent and boken. But they would be wrong. Dead wrong.


	4. taio virus learns new and destruction

Taio, advancement of virus and destruction

Taio was running out the door to school trying not to be late. " oh crap oh crap!" she was running down the sidewalk as fast as she could. It was sunny and warm. "this sucks its such a nice day I am stuck in school!" Taio grumbled the sidewalks were jammed with people. "damn it!" she had to worm her way through the crowd. Getting no where Taio decided to take a back route. But that meant going near the quarantined building. Even though it had been abandoned many years ago it still gave Taio the shivers. Taking a deep breath, walked into an alleyway and tried to not to look at the rubble. Walking fast Taio noticed something from the side of her eye. A human in a white pilot suite with a helmet covering the face with long purple ponytails protruding from the back of the helmet. It was sitting on the fence watching Taio. Taio stopped in front of the person. They looked at each other for a moment then Yui made the first move. Her fingers became cords again. The tips of the cords were blades. Each two inches long. Though Taio couldn't see it, Yui was smiling. Seeing the blades coming at her Taio began running away. But the cords followed her. picking up speed Taio was running flat out. With the cords still following her. entering a alleyway Taio ended up in a dead end. "oh shit oh shit" she cried scared as hell. Yui was at the entrance of the dead end as the cords came shooting at Taio. They were a foot away when a boy jumped in front of her. the boy pulled outa gun and shot at Yui several times. All but one cord retreated but one slipped past and cut Taio on the side of her neck. The boy fired again. Angry Yui somehow had wings blossom out of her back. They looked like the ones from Wing Zero. She took off and flew away to hide. Turning to Taio the boy went over to see if she was okay. " hey, you okay?" he asked. "yeah I'm okay, thanks. What's your name?" me, oh, its Duo. What about you?" "Taioshimi, but everyone calls me Taio." "glad to meet ya Taio" Duo helped Taio up and noticed the cut on her neck. "hey, your bleeding a little." "oh" Taio felt the cut. Looking at the tip of her fingers, they had a small trace of blood. Duo pulled out a band aid and put it on Taios cut. "thanks again. What was that?" "that-" Duo began " is a weapon built for massacre. It was created to spread blood. To kill any one in its path. I never faced it. But if it is back all pilots should be warned. You go to the high school here?" "yep" "we better get going" the two ran to the school knowing they would be late.

Flying above the cities Yui was looking for the two people who saw her. Since they saw her first, she would have to kill them both. But Yui had a bad feeling about the boy. Searching her data base she pulled up info on the boy. "name Duo Maxwell. Gundam pilot. Pilot of Deathscythe. Hmm… strong pilot.." closing the data Yui had an idea. If they knew, they could tell others. The only option she had was to destroy the whole colony. "but hey, this is why I was created, to destroy. So I shall." Turning around Yui headed for the destroyed building to find anything that could be used as high powered bombs. Digging around for an hour Yui found what she needed. Beneath the metal basement there was a chamber. "hello there…" descending the stairs Yui put on her infrared vision. Though not much to see, just dead rat bodies. "pleasant" jumping down the last stair Yui found a steel door. "damn it. How do I open it?" scanning around the small room Yui saw what she was looking for. A hand scanner. "but who's hand is it?" she thought for a moment. Smiling Yui knew what to do. "if they call me a virus, then I must be a virus.." her middle finger became a wire and attacked it to the scanner hacking it to let her in. the door opened letting Yui in to find what she needed. Stepping in lights turned on. Staring around Yui was pleased. The walls were covered with weapons and bombs. She began humming a tuneless tune while choosing her weapons. She found several good guns. "now, how do I hide them.." she turned her data base on and read about her abilities. It showed that she could hold the weapons in her body. "sweet" pressing one gun to her arm, it slowly melted into her body. Yui was happy. Taking several more guns she hid them in her legs and arms. A crossbow in her back. Next was to choose the right bombs. "hmm…" it was a hard decision. They all would do the job. It took some time before Yui chose the right bombs. Slipping them into her shoulders Yui walked out to finish her job. The the first place was the high school. Using her tracking Yui found where it was. Running at full speed she was there in no time. Arriving at the main entrance Yui walked in and was lucky. Every one was in class or in their office. "where to plant the bombs" "hey who are you?" Yui turned around and saw a hall monitor standing there. Yui smiled. "I'll tell you if you come over here" she taunted. Wanting to show he had power he demanded that Yui would come to him instead. "very well" taking several steps towards the hall monitor with her left hand behind her back Yui made her move. Her left arm swung out at the boy in the shape of an axe blade. It sliced the boys left arm off. Seeing his own arm fall to the ground covered in blood he began screaming. Suddenly people ran out into the hallway. They saw Yui and the boy, who was now on the floor cradling his severed arm. Among the crowds Taio and Duo were there. They knew who the stranger was. Duo grabbed a gun from his pocked and cocked it. Hearing the gun Yui grabbed a bomb from her shoulder and threw it at the crowd. It detonated and destroyed the main part of the school. When the smoke cleared the floor was covered with dead bodies and blood that stained the carpet. Taio and Duo did survive as they ran from the school to find a safe place. Staring at her work Yui knew the two had survived. Police were on the seen. "come out with your hands up!" slowly Yui made her way out of the building with her hands on her sides. As she came out into the light the police gasped. They knew who she was. "holy fuck! The Virus is back!" "its Yui you dumb assses" Yui gave a smile than began killing the police. Both hands were steel blade. They flew through the air dismembering all those tried to subdue her. Blood flew in the air and stained the sidewalks. People were screaming in terror. Body parts were all around. All police men were dead. Yui nimbly stepped over the bodies advancing towards the crowd of people. Slipping a gun out of her right arm she began firing at the crowd. They all screamed again and ran away. "run you pussies" . taking off after the people Yui decided to finish her job. Arriving at a boarded building Yui scanned the building and was pleased. It housed an aires moble suit. Slamming her fists into the door it broke open and she walked in searching for the moble suit. Seeing a garage door she grabbed the handle and pulled it open.. the door creaked open revealing the aries. It was covered with dust but was in good condition. Yui climbed to the cockpit and started the aries. The machine slowly came to life. Studying the power of the machine Yui noticed it was out of date. "sunovabitch" she cursed. "I guess I'll have to make do" wires came out of the back of her neck and connected to the aries. She now had control over the aries. "much better" having complete control Yui began the final part. To completely destroy the colony. Flying out of the building, Yui flew it onto the streets causing even more panic. Duo was near the aries. "oh hell no!" he cried. Grabbing Taio he dragged her to an airport to get off of the colony. "Duo what's going on?" but Duo never got to answer. A missle had hit close and the two got separated in the chaos. Luckily they both were able to get off the colony, but on different planes. Thinking she was done with the inside of the colony she headed for a hanger. Flying through the hanger Yui had the aries turn facing the colony and fired the gun. It wouldn't shoot. "god damnit" hacking into the aries Yui commanded it to fire as powerfully as it could. Finally the gun hummed and fired the winning shot at the colony. The colony was destroyed in the blast. Looking out at the destroyed colony from her window, Taio started to cry. Her family, friends, her home were all gone. All gone in one blast.


	5. first murders

Landing and finding a home

I the colony people were scared and were running around trying to find safety or to get out of the colony. One little boy was in his bed with the sheets covering his head screaming in terror. His parents were out but they were killed as a building collapsed on them. He knew he was going to die. Holding on to his teddy bear the boy closed his eyes. Just in time as his home was bombed and died from the blast. Within minutes the streets were covered with people. Around the high school the dead bloody covered bodies remained until vaporized by the final blow. Out side of the colony only four shuttles escaped the destruction. Their destination was for Earth. Taio was on one of them. Looking out her window she saw what was left of the colony. Her home, her parents her friends were all gone in one single blast from the mobile suit. Crying softly Taio felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up Taio saw Duo. "can I sit with you?" Taio nodded yes. Sitting down next to Taio Duo put his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her the best he could. "look, everything will be okay, just start over on Earth." Taio buried her face in her hands crying. "but how duo how can I? I lost everything. Family, friends everything…" Taio started to cry again. Sighing Duo gave her a hug. The tow were silent for the ride. Taio was still sad at what had happened. Silent tears fell down her face and fell onto her pants leaving small water stains.Duo was by her side calming her down. Out in the black of space Yui found the mobile suite to be too cramped for her. Opening the hatch she stepped out and spread her wings and took off. Wanting to have some fun, her left arm became a blaster, aimed at the mobile suite and fired. It blew up in seconds. The blast left nothing. "perfect.." Yui muttered. With her wings fully spread out Yui flew towards Earth. If a person saw her they would think she was an angel or something like that. Flying fast among the stars comforted her. "this is where I belong, not in some lab. I belong in space. If they made me for battle then they will get a battle out of me…" staring around Yui saw Earth coming up, but before she got ready for entrance in the atmosphere saw Taio's ship. Flying close she smiled, but like before no one saw it because of her helmet. "foolish humans you all will pay…." Flying away she went her own way to Earth. Looking out the window Duo saw Yui, but thought she was an angel. "look" he pointed out the window. "an angel, we'll be okay" Taio looked out and saw the last of Yui before she disappeared into the atmosphere. "your right, we will." Feeling better Taio closed her eyes, leaned her head of his shoulder and fell asleep. Reflecting on everything that had happened, he decided to tell the others about what had happened. They wouldn't be happy at all. "could that thing be the'virus?' oh shit…. This cant be good." Duo fell silent. Hoping that the thing wasn't the 'virus'.

Landing for Yui wasn't easy. Customs was going to be hard. Espically the metal detector. Going through it would mean being discovered as an android. Also all of her weapons stored in various spots of her back, arms and legs. Coming close to the ground she found a private area to land. Touching down on her wings folded and disappeared. Before going out into the public Yui noticed she needed to get some clothing. "no way they'd let me in like this. Hmm…" looking around for a clothing store, she saw a Hot Topic. Hoping it sold clothing she went in. inside Yui knew she found a good store. It was full of goth and punk clothing and accessories. Browsing the isles she found a pair of black and blue chain Tripp pants, decepticon t shirt, black arm warmers and buckle boots. Liking what she found Yui just had to figure out her money situation. "now.. how to get money" feeling something in he wrist she looked down. What she was a good thing. Money came sliding out of her wrist. Pulling the money out it was a total of two hundred dollars. "this should work" walking up to the counter Yui paid for the clothing. The smiling cashier handed Yui her clothing. It bothered her greatly. _Shouldn't they all be scared of dieing? They all seem happy and care free..strange.._ leaving the store Yui walked into an alleyway and put on her new clothing on. Once done getting changed she turned to exit the alleyway but it was blocked by a group of guys. "hey cutie, wanna come with us?" "and why would I go with you?"she said raising an eyebrow. "cause I would treat you to a drink and a place to stay if you have no where to stay." Yui shook her head no. "I have no use for humans…" the main guy ignored the last thing she said. He advanced to her ."lemme touch you." He reached out and went to touch Yui on the shoulder but she stopped him by batting his hand away. The guy didn't like it. "how dare you hit me you bitch!" he swung at Yui. She ducked and hid her left arm behind her back. The fingers began to turn to steel cords tipped with metal shards. She was smiling "wanna try again?" the guy swung again but stopped suddenly. Yui's left hand had swung out and the steel cord fingers lengthened . the metal tips dug deep into the guys chest. The metal tips rapped around is heart. Giving her arm a tug she ripped out his heart. "GAH!" the guy fell to the ground. Blood pouring from his chest staining the cement with red puddles. With the heart in her hand Yui turned to the others and smiled. As she was smiling her teeth elongated into five inch fangs. Still looking at the group fof guys she bit into the human heart. Blood went everywhere. Taking another bit the blood dripped down her chin . to her the blood was sweet, almost like candy. Dropping the heart sYui walked over to the body and ripped out his spine. Nerve tendons were still attached to the spine. Straightening up with the spine in her hand Yui looked around and found an old scaffold. Smiling she bent down, knotted one end of the spine around the guys neck. Standing up Yui dragged the body over to the scaffold and tied the other side of the spine around a bar. Letting the body go it hung lifeless. Turing to the others they all tried to run but they weren't fast enough. Several more arms sprouted from Yui's sides. Each having metal fingers. The arms hit their mark. Two of the three had the fingers thrusted through their stomaches. Each fell to the ground


End file.
